


drift off with you

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Prompt Fill, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: When Jackson wakes up, he’s lying across Jinyoung’s lap with one of Jinyoung’s hands resting on his head, fingers loosely tangled in Jackson’s hair.





	drift off with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the tenth of twelve prompts that have been requested, and fills the prompt: jinson - k. on the edge of consciousness. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!
> 
> anyway uuuhhh very important news that i must share: last week i was On The Continent for the got7 concerts in berlin and paris and oh boy oh dear oh no i think i've entered a whole new phase of my life! those boys!

When Jackson wakes up, he’s lying across Jinyoung’s lap with one of Jinyoung’s hands resting on his head, fingers loosely tangled in Jackson’s hair. He blinks, his eyes heavy and his vision blurred. He hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep.

On the TV screen, the credits of a film that Jackson can only remember the beginning of are rolling, white writing glowing on a dark background. It’s over? He was out for that long? He’d closed his eyes for one second, not even meaning to fall asleep, and now he’s gone and missed the whole thing, and Jinyoung really, really wanted to watch that. Well. Jackson supposes that Jinyoung _did_ get to watch it, but Jinyoung wanted to watch it with him, wanted to be able to talk about it afterwards. And Jackson might not know as much about film as Jinyoung does, but he likes listening to Jinyoung talk, likes being able to chip in with something and getting a proud smile from Jinyoung when he does, when he asks a question that lets Jinyoung say everything he’s been thinking. They won’t be able to have one of those conversations now, seeing that Jackson missed the film. He feels like he’s let Jinyoung down. He moves around a little in Jinyoung’s lap, not sitting up properly yet.

“Oh?” There’s Jinyoung’s voice from above Jackson, gentle like the touch of his hand. “Jackson-ah? You’re awake?”

“Didn’t even know I was asleep,” Jackson mutters. “Sorry.”

“Hey, it’s OK.” Jinyoung’s tone is still soft, but his smile’s turning into something sly. “At least you didn’t start snoring.”

Jackson just glares up at him, unable to help from pouting a little. Jinyoung’s still smiling, warm and fond, and Jackson could fall back asleep right here, soothed into slumber by Jinyoung’s hand stroking through his hair. On any other night he’d try to fight it, try to stay up for at least another couple of hours working on something, but with Jinyoung here… even just considering doing that is impossible.

“We should go to bed,” Jinyoung continues. “Get some real sleep.”

“Sleep,” Jackson repeats, because right now, that’s what he needs. As much as he tries to avoid it, as much as he tries to cram every single hour of his nights and days full of hard work to make sure that at least some of it pays off, sleep sounds good. Especially when he gets to have Jinyoung beside him, when he can rely on Jinyoung to be there when he wakes up. Jackson sighs, and finally starts to sit up. “Yeah.”

Jinyoung switches the television off and they head through to Jackson’s bedroom. There’s still a sense of novelty to him staying over: since Jackson’s been living here, they’ve only been able to spend the night together a handful of times. Jackson will take every second of having Jinyoung here that he can get.

After washing up in the en suite (where there’s a spare toothbrush for Jinyoung, because even if he doesn’t stay often, he has to know that he’s always, always welcome), Jackson strips to his underwear and waits for Jinyoung to join him in bed. If he were to close his eyes, he’d be asleep right away. That won’t do for now. He wants to fall asleep with Jinyoung next to him, his body warm beside Jackson’s on the mattress.

Jinyoung’s back from the bathroom soon enough, under the covers with Jackson soon enough. The room’s dark now: there’s nothing to hear but the sound of gentle breathing and nothing to feel but the lingering press of Jinyoung’s lips to Jackson’s forehead. With that, Jackson’s out like a light, just as quickly as Jinyoung had switched the lamp off on his way over to the bed. There’ll be an alarm to wake him up when morning comes, but for now, he can rest, and with Jinyoung here, he can do so without feeling like there’s anything that’s more important.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
